Tokyo Wakusei Planetokio
Tokyo Wakusei Planetokio (東京惑星プラネトキオ, lit. "Tokyo Planet Puranetokio"), or simply known as Planetokio, is a third person adventure game for the PlayStation that was developed by OutSide Directors Company and published by Asmik Ace Entertainment on August 26, 1999 in Japan only. Osamu Sato, who designed LSD: Dream Emulator for the PlayStation, worked on this game. The game takes place in a near future and more specifically in Planetokio. Planetokio is a number of floating cities full of life like the old Japan. The story begins when Iken, a young boy that works in a restaurant and also as a sole member of the Planetokio defense squad led by Dr Hokin go out to fight a alien attacking the city of Akihabara island and had his delivery get stolen by a thief. During his adventure he will meet many interesting characters to react, many planet cities to explore, eventually he will have to fight with alien threatening the city using his trusty gun. Gameplay Tokyo Wakusei Planetokio is an surreal action adventure game that takes place on floating cities hefted by anti-gravity in which Osamu Sato provides the computer generated characters and scenery. The game takes place in a near future in the city of Tokyo when the city is attacked by alien invaders that got a personal shield that allow them to receive no harm. The gameplay is about going around the town talking to the characters and getting new items to advance to other parts of the game. In some places there are some TVs that explain the invasion that is happening during the adventure. There are places in the game when the character have to avoid being caught by robots, birds, gorillas, and the battle parts are turn based RPG since the player can choose between his items to use which one wants to use in each turn to attack the opponent.http://psxdatacenter.com/games/J/T/SLPS-02182.html Plot The story begins during a breaking news about an alien attack at Akihabara island. Iken (a meal delivery boy that works in a ramen restaurant) is talking to Dr. Hokin in his basement laboratory (that can be accessed using the refrigerator that is in the restaurant). The Dr shows him his new invention a gun that picks up items and shoots standard shots and fires energized shots in which he used it on Iken as a test subject. Soon his boss, Lai Lai tells him to deliver a meal, and as soon as he arrives at the deliver point a man collide with him and stole the delivery. The game begins then. Characters * Iken: The hero of the game and the main character. * Boro: Iken's robot. * Naomi: The girl of the game. * Dr. Hokin: The scientific that lives in the bottom of the ramen restaurant and the inventory of the energy ball gun. * Dr Campbell Reception Tokyo Wakusei Planetokio received mixed to positive reviews. Full game On August 15, 2016, the full game was uploaded to YouTube by a user named Gabriel Garcia (MYCUN). In addition, all cutscenes were also uploaded on that same day. Gallery Trivia *"Planetokio" means "Planet Tokyo" or "Tokyo Planet." Also, it can be a combination of "Planet" and "Tokyo". *Like LSD: Dream Emulator, this game was never released outside Japan. *''Tokyo Wakusei Planetokio'' may be considered to be one of the hardest and rarest PlayStation games to find. *Tokyo Wakusei Planetokio is currently the only title in its own series. Though not confirmed, there may be a Tokyo Wakusei 2 published by another major game company like Nintendo, and possibly a 2010's-2020's anime adaptation of it. References External links *Official website *Tokyo Wakusei Planetokio at Wikipedia *Download the ISO of the game Category:Games